How to Annoy the Characters of Danny Phantom, Kasena's POV!
by Kasena
Summary: Watch as me and other authors attempt to annoy the characters of Dp! There will be Skittles, dress up sessions, a badger named Daniel, and more! *Rated T for later chapters * Told from my POV, transcript by GirlOfLegend, original here: /s/9550830/1/How-To-Annoy-The-Characters-Of-Danny- Phantom#
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all! Kasena here! Now, this story may seem familiar, the idea is by GirlOfLegend! Me, her, and others will be torturing some of the characters from Danny Phantom. Enjoy! Oh, and to make things easier, I'm going to use nicknames after saying the author's full username.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Danny Phantom, nor do I own this idea!**

* * *

I was so glad I brought a jacket! GirlOfLegend, Fglla2211, Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, and I were walking along the side of a road surrounded by trees. Legend was walking with a suitcase trailing behind her, an excited look on her face as we dragged suitcases behind us, not quite as excited. Every so often someone would try to start a conversation, but I'd tune them out. At one point, Legend looked back at us with a grin.

"C'mon you guys, it's just a few more feet!" I glared at her, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. Apparently Danny felt the same.

"Yeah right..."

Frustrated, I burst out, "You said that an _hour ago_! And why are we walking to Wisconsin? Couldn't we have taken a plane!?" _Although I do have an idea about why we're in Wisconsin, but we'll see if I'm right... And why can't Danny have flown us or something? _I thought to myself. I glanced over at F.G., who had stayed silent the whole conversation. She was munching on a piece of beef jerky, so I looked back at Legend, who was looking at me with an accusatory look.

"You guys know I'm banned from the airlines!" At this, everyone in the group turned to stare at her. I, honestly was shocked at this. How is it that a person can be _banned_ from the airlines. Not sure how to respond to this, I asked the question we were all thinking.

"You're... banned from the airlines? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" F.G. repeated.

Seeing her mistake, Legend began. "I forgot to mention it, didn't I? I just broke out of a mental asylum by summoning a hoard of Dp fan girls to trample the security guards. They thought Danny was locked in my room, and I outran the mob when they opened the door. Tragically, I fell down the stairs on my way out and landed on top of a doctor."

I looked at her in partial surprise, partial awe. _Well, being registered in an asylum _would_ be good reason to be banned from airlines. _"Besides the doctor thing, _that's_ pretty impressive." I clapped for a moment at her talent. Remembering my earlier question, I asked. "So, why are we here again?" Legend pointed behind me, and as I turned, I stared. In front of me was the mansion of Vlad Masters. I took it all in, but found it unwise to stare at the left window on the second floor. We could clearly see that in it, was Skulker, Ghost Zone's self-acclaimed greatest hunter. I screamed and covered my eyes. "AHH! MY EYES!" The others had apparently also saw what I saw.

"Don't look! It's too horrifying!" Shouted F.G.

"That's so disturbing. It must be a full moon." This made me start to realize why Legend was in the asylum to begin with. I started to uncover my eyes, seeing Danny was doing the same as he asked.

"Is it over yet?"

"Yes, he's moved on to another room." Thankful that Legend was able to confirm this, I started up the stairs. I called to the others, worried.

"Let's go, before he comes back!" We all rushed up the stairs until we got to the door. After a minute or so arguing over who got to knock, we all did. A minute passed, and the door creaked open. Standing there, was _the_ Vlad Masters, half-ghost, half-human billionaire with an obsession for three things. The Packers, Maddie Fenton, and Danny. I was so amazed that I was meeting him, in person! He, however, was a bit shocked that some random teens were at his door.

"Who are you children?" He saw Danny standing next to us and his eyes widened slightly. "And why are you with Daniel?" I glanced at Danny, who was obviously not thrilled to be here. I turned my attention to Legend as she brought out a pet carrier. In it was a kinda scrawny, prepubescent little badger. Legend opened the carrier's door, and the badger cautiously padded out, staring curiously up at Vlad. Legend smirked before she asked him.

"Which Daniel?"

Vlad got a strange look on his face as he asked, "Why do you have that creature?"

F.G. indignantly explained. "Because he's our friend! And he has a name. It's Daniel." As she told him his name, she pet the badger affectionately. I glanced at Danny to see his reaction. He'd gone pale and was whispering to Legend barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I thought you said it was named Fabio..." Legend's voice and expression took on an innocent tone.

"I never said that." Vlad, albeit a little hesitantly, reached down to pet badger!Daniel. He was also a bit confused by the name.

"You named it _Daniel?_" I smirked, seeing that his hand was very close to petting the little badger. I took a wild guess as to how things would play out, since Danny and the badger were a lot alike.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Just after I said it, the little badger saw Vlad's incoming hand, and started to growl and snarl at him, gradually foaming at the mouth. After a moment of that, it pounced, right onto Vlad's face. His face soon started to accumulate many scratch and bite marks. He started screaming at us to get the badger off, but none of us made a point to help. Even Danny was grinning a bit. Legend turned to us and exclaimed.

"Guys, come on! This is when we make our entrance!" Seeing as Vlad was distracted, she made her move, and ran inside. Danny trailed closely behind her, while F.G. and I lingered to say some parting words.

"Bye señor fruit loop!" And with that, F.G. ran in to catch up with the others, while I stayed behind. I slowly walked in, tripping Vlad on my way, before running to catch up with the others. Above the screams, I could hear him yell.

"I'll find you later!" As I caught up with the girls, and Danny, Legend yelled back.

"Not if we hide!" And with that, we all rushed up stairs, us girls giggling, while Danny grumbled about being in the fruitloop's mansion. _Oh gosh, this'll be the time of my life! Oh, but wait, what if he catches us? We all know both Vlad and Danny have a temper._ I looked to the others, a bit worried.

"We'd better find a ghost shield to put around our rooms tonight." F.G. grinned as she held up pictures of badgers.

"Or we could just tape a picture of a badger to our doors. I have a feeling that'll ward Vlad off." I laughed, knowing he and the badger were getting along _so_ well. After a moment, Legend turned to us, and asked.

"So, what do we do now?" I smirked, and they all looked at me strangely, seeing the evil glint in my eye.

"I have a plan."

* * *

**AN:**** Well, there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed. I can tell, this is gonna be a lot of fun. Again, credit to GirlOfLegend for the transcript! See ya next time! Kasena, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Alright guys, I'm back again! This is just too much fun! Remember, transcript belongs to GirlOfLegend! And everyone gets a nickname from me, cause it makes things easier.**

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own Danny Phantom, still don't completely the idea.**

* * *

GirlOfLegend looked at me with anticipation at the fact that I had a plan that was sure to annoy Vlad. "Oooh, do tell!"

"O.K." And with that, I began to whisper my plan to them, making sure we weren't overheard by anyone, ghost and half-ghost billionaires alike. After I had explained everything, they all looked at me like I was a mad genius, which I like to think of myself as. Fglla2211 was the first to voice her thoughts.

"THAT'S GENIUS!" Everyone was soon agreeing.

"He's gonna be pissed! Let's do it." Danny said. I figured it was some sort of revenge thing. My attention was pulled from him as Hoytti spoke up. I wasn't sure how he got in our group, but mentally shrugged, not really caring for the answer.

"If he kills us, I blame all of you." I grinned at this. Legend seemed to take this as her cue to lead us.

"To Vlad's bedroom!" We all followed her up the stairs until we came to a giant pair double doors with the initials V.M. I'll give you three guesses which room we were at, and the first two don't count. She opened up the door and I gaped at what was inside.

"Wow this room is huge! Who needs a bedroom this big!?" I agreed with Hoy, only cheese-headed fruitloops needed bedrooms this big! Legend seemed to read my thoughts as she spoke.

"Middle-aged fruitloops with a cat and an unhealthy obsession with a fourteen year old." She nodded wisely as we all agreed with that logic, even though Danny looked a bit... anxious about it? Some weird expression that showed his discomfort, anyway.

"Thank you for that nugget of wisdom." Said F.G. in an almost mocking tone as she bowed. We all grinned at her display until Hoy drew our attention back to him.

"O.K., let's do this thing!" She held up a pink dress she'd been carrying as she walked towards the window. Once she got near it, it was flung open and three girls fell into the bedroom, landing on top of each other. To put it bluntly, everyone there screamed. Even Danny. Legend, with a panicked look on her face, shouted out.

"The unicorns have come to steal our souls! I KNEW IT!" We stopped screaming and stared at her. _Why isn't this girl still in the asylum?_ She stared back at us, as though it was obvious.

"You know I'm nuts. Why aren't you focusing on the girls who just came through the window?" Our group looked back at the girls, as they were trying to focus on where they were. The first girl got up off the floor and looked around with a puzzled expression.

"This isn't Gotham City..." The second and third girl looked at her as though she were crazy. The second girl was equally confused as she too took in her surroundings.

"I thought we were going to Arizona..." At this, the third girl face-palmed.

"NO, I said we were sneaking into Vlad Masters' mansion to annoy him!" The other two looked at her as though they'd just realized that as their tone took on an apologetic one.

"Ohh. Sorry, we had our headphones in." They told the third girl as they each held up a pair of earbuds.

"Why do I even bother?" She sighed. Still looking at them strangely, I asked them the most logical question.

"Who are you people?" Danny seemed to be thinking along the same path.

"And why did you just come through the window?" F.G. smiled as she was able to process what they said.

"Did you just say you wanted to annoy Vlad too?" Hoy looked at us all as though we were crazy, and shook his head.

"I have no idea what's going on right now." It looked as though Legend was about to respond, when we heard footsteps coming from down the hall. _Click-Click-Click-Click_ Legend shouted for us to hide and pushed us all into a small broom closet and closed the door behind her. Danny whispered loudly, and for a moment, I thought he was talking to me.

"Kassy, who are these other people?" We were all huddled so we couldn't see who we were pushed against, but I heard Legend in front of me shout-whisper.

"Could whoever's in front of me please move their butt? I feel uncomfortable. And Danny, I have no idea." This prompted the girls to excitedly whisper their introductions.

"I'm tardis-blue-jay." I felt someone move, as though they were waving. "Hi, Danny!"

"I'm Writerchic! Hi random people I don't know!"

"And I'm Phantomfever!"

"Want to help us annoy Vlad?" I heard Legend whisper. All of a sudden they yelled.

"YES!" And just like that, the footsteps outside the bedroom stopped, and we heard the door to the bedroom open. I tried not to gasp as we all did our best to stay silent. I could hear an amused tone in his voice as he spoke, like he thought of this as a hide-and-seek game he literally would not lose at.

"I heard you yell. Come out, now, before I get Skulker in here." Hearing this, I thought back to what we'd seen in the window, and couldn't help but whisper to the others.

"I wonder if he's still breakdancing?" Everyone shushed me while trying not to laugh. I heard footsteps approach our hiding spot, and the door was thrown open by none other than Vlad.

"Time's up." I yelped as we all came tumbling out, Danny at the bottom of the pile, Tardis on top, and me somewhere in the middle. Vlad looked at us, surprised, before speaking directly to Danny.

"Daniel? I didn't expect to find you in there with them. What were you doing in there with... six girls and a boy? And why are there suddenly more of you?" Danny sputtered and tried to come up with an excuse as his face turned red. At that moment, I couldn't help but think, _Aw, he's so cute when he's flustered!_ At one point, he finally came up with something.

"Um... you ate some Skittles that went bad and now you're seeing things?" Vlad raised an unamused eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Daniel? Is that the best you can come up with?" Legend smirked at him, obviously ready with a sarcastic comment.

"So, how did things go with Daniel?" Vlad glared and barked at her.

"Horrible!" Writer, Tardis, and P.F. (cause Phantom would be too confusing) looked over at Danny, very confused. I took it upon myself to explain the situation.

"To get into the mansion, Legend sicced a badger, named Daniel for no particular reason, on Vlad to distract him while we ran in." The group snickered and looked back up at Vlad's face, which had earned some scratches. Hoy decided to explain Vlad our purpose of being here.

"Vlad, we will be staying with you for a while. Daniel the badger is staying too." A look of fear crossed his normally-indifferent face. He stuttered for a bit, before leaving the room frustrated. Writer suddenly got an innocently curious face.

"I wonder if he knows the Daniel is waiting for him on the stairwell?" Less than a second later, we could hear Vlad screaming from down the hall. I looked at them, knowing they'd heard it too.

"Yep, he knows." Legend looked as though an idea had struck her.

"Change of plans for the prank..." She took the pink dress from Hoy and grinned evilly at Danny. I instantly knew the plan and grinned. Danny looked back at us.

"What?" _And he wonders why they call him Clueless 1._

* * *

Danny was pushed into the hall in a dress much like the one from _Splitting Images_. He soon started banging on the door and yelling at us. "I think this qualifies as abuse!" We shouted back at him.

"We know." We then gathered around the TV to see how things would unfold, thanks to F.G.'s camera she planted in the hall. Vlad was walking down the hall, having finally gotten away from Daniel. He was obviously very unhappy, as he was muttering.

"A _badger?_ How is a _badger_ faster than me? Vicious animal..." He immediately stopped when he looked up from his mumblings to see Danny there in a pink dress. Danny's face turned red as he pointed at the door he'd been pushed out of, and shouted.

"They made me do it!" _Why couldn't he just phase it off? Or phase _back_ through the door?_ Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny as he shouted.

"I can see that, little badger." They looked back at the door as they heard a squeal. I may or may not have squealed when he said the nickname. _OMG! I love that nickname so much! It's so cute and it so fits Danny!_ Everyone in the room was laughing so hard we eventually tired ourselves out and fell asleep. The last thing I thought was, _I hope Vlad has a lot of Aspirin_.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that an interesting first day? And thank you all! I didn't expect to get this much response! Don't forget to review! I'm sure you're all excited for next time, and so am I! Let's see just how much trouble our authors can cause! This is me, until next time! Kasena, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all! How are you guys? That's great! Are you ready to laugh? I don't care! Let's get started! Remember, everyone has nicknames! Credit goes to GirlOfLegend for the transcript**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Ways to Annoy Vlad, or the idea for this story... yet...**

* * *

It was the next day, when I woke up. I just barely remembered a dream that involved me, GirlOfLegend, Danny, Vlad, Daniel, lots of food, and a dome. A couple minutes earlier, I was vaguely aware of being pelted with... something. After that, there were some noises that refused to stop, so I finally started to wake up. Opening my eyes, I sat up and was greeted with the sight of gummy bears on and around me, Legend with a bag of gummy bears, Fglla2211 on the ground, Hoytti holding his face, and Danny and the other girls groggily sitting up. I looked back at the wide awake people, and hesitantly asked.

"Do I even wanna know?" Legend looked at me and shrugged.

"Probably not. And we're going to majorly annoy Vlad and Danny today." She smirked, and I could only guess what evil thoughts she was thinking. Alice sat up, intrigued by the news. At this point I wasn't questioning all the new people, but I did give her a strange look when I saw she had on a black ski mask.

"Ooh, tell me, tell me!" Still not able to dismiss the mask, I started to ask.

"Alice why do you-... On second thought, I don't even want to know." She smiled back at me.

"No you don't. Anyway, Kassy, what are we doin'?" She asked excitedly as she jumped around. Legend smiled maniacally before answering.

"We're using The List." She held up a titled '52 Ways to Annoy Vlad Masters.' Tardis-Blue-Jay walked/ran into the room from the hallway.

"Guys, Writerchic's gone!" We all looked around for a moment, shocked and suspicious. Danny was the first to voice his suspicions.

"O.K., who made Vlad angry?" He seemed to think about that for a second. "That's stupid question actually, we all did. So, Blue, what happened?" Blue took a deep breath before telling us.

"We saw Skulker breakdancing down the hall again, and it blinded Writerchic and me. When I finally got my eyesight back, Writerchic was gone! I think she might've gotten lost." We looked at her in disbelief. _She got lost in the _house?_ How is that even possible?_ It looked like F.G. was reading my mind.

"In the _house?_" Danny nodded.

"I believe that. This place is like a maze." We all shrugged and nodded.

"True." Legend smiled with a slightly insane look in her eye.

"You think she'll bring us back a fish?" We all stared at her, knowing of her insanity, but still shocked by it. She looked at us like we were the crazy ones. "What? You don't know this whole mansion top to bottom. There could be a _Jungle _in here and we wouldn't know. She could make a spear out of her hair clip and bring us back a trout." She sweetly smiled as though it were the most practical thing in the world. I tried to steer the conversation back on topic.

"Well then... O.K. What's our first item on the list?" And so, Legend began to explain her plan to us.

* * *

We all walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Vlad was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, reading. He glanced at us as we came in, then, while reading, asked us the question that set our plan into action.

"Yes children?" All together, we shouted.

"Vlad, take us to Disney World!" I almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face. _Almost_.

"Why on earth would I take you to _Disney World?_" F.G. walked up to him casually.

"Did you know there's a lost teenage girl somewhere in your mansion?" Alice, putting her hyperactivity to good use, emphasized the fact.

"Yeah, Vlad. Did ya, did ya, did ya!?" Her face got closer to his with each word. I was so glad I wasn't him at the moment. Hoy, knowing it would get on Vlad's nerves, listed the cons of the situation he was in.

"Think of the damage she could cause, the cats she could let out." _Out of the bag._ I mentally added, knowing we could get dirty secrets on the billionaire. Legend added on to Hoy's statement.

"And the fact that she could spear you with her hair clip while you sleep. Or maybe even strangle you with her scrunchie. I've heard she's done it before." Blue innocently looked at him.

"Do you really want us to leave her here forever with you? Do you want to have to wait in fear the rest of your life waiting for that fatal strike from a barrette?" Vlad rolled his eyes, seeming to catch on to the game we were playing with him.

"She'll find her way out eventually. And don't sass me." It was silent for a moment, then Danny defiantly spoke up.

"Sass." I face palmed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I'm not taking part in this." After that, it went where I knew it was going to.

"Sass." And it only got worse.

"Saaasss."

"I'm saassiing youuu!" Vlad looked at group with an expression of calmness, and I knew only bad come from that. So he put down his paper, looked at us, and told us.

"I'm going to strangle each and every one you personally." _Why me? I didn't do anything, this time!_ Apparently Danny thought _he_ was the master of this little game. When Vlad said that, Danny looked almost smug as he told Vlad.

"No you won't. Now take me to Disney world, or I'll sic Daniel on you!" This seemed to push Vlad's buttons one, too many times, because after Danny said that, Vlad lashed out, and grabbed Danny by the throat, much like every other fight in the show.

"I swear I will hurt you. And I'll inform you that Daniel is currently wandering on the floor below. You're out of luck." Legend seemed a bit shocked, then shouted at Vlad.

"Let Danny go!" She then proceeded to jump on Vlad's back, much like a child would for a piggyback ride. Vlad was surprised by this, to say the least.

"Get off of me!" He shouted at her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Not until you take us to Disney World! Now, giddyup horsey!" Her face cracked a smile of pleasure at knowing she had the upper hand. Hoy took notice it what was happening, and decided to take part.

"Ooh, it's a pile-on!" He jumped on top of Legend, making it so that I was looking at a very unstable three-person tower. Vlad, on the bottom of said tower, wasn't having as much fun as them.

"You brats are too heavy!" And he finally fell, making a pile of bodies, with him on the bottom again. I sighed. _They seem to forget that Vlad has a bit of a temper. I just hope they're not stupid enough to make it worse._ Danny then free-jumped onto the pile.

"Ow! Daniel!" I sighed again. _And... they made it worse._ F.G. looked at them, seemed to realize what was going on, then exclaimed, with a broad smile.

"I'm not missing out on this!" She jumped on top of the pile, making there be exactly four people on Vlad. " Hello friends! And crazy half-ghost billionaire!" I smirked at this. Vlad knew when he was beaten.

"O.K., O.K.! I'll take you all to Disney World." He had a look of defeat. Danny smiled down at him, triumphantly.

"Can we take Sam with us?" Vlad sighed. I tried not to smile at Danny's suggestion.

"Whatever. Just promise to keep that thing you call a pet out of my room? I think it has rabies. My sheets were clawed to shreds this morning." F.G. and Legend rolled their eyes.

"Suffer." Legend and F.G. whispered to each other, then their eyes had an evil glint. This would be fun.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? You like? Well,there'll be more where that came from! Trust me, Vlad's only seen the beginning. Until next time, Kasena, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey there, all! Miss me? Sorry, but I was at an American Football training camp yesterday. It was fun, but now it's time for more fun in Vlad's mansion! Remember to review at the end! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, McDonald's, and ideas that aren't my own!**

* * *

_One week later..._

Man, was that fun! It was my first time ever going to one of the Disney Parks. As soon as we got back to the mansion, I ran straight to the room I was staying in while everyone else was relaxing in the living room. I, and the others, had all gotten souvenirs. I had gotten a T-Shirt, mouse ears, a plush Ariel, and a stuffed animal. A badger, to be exact. I smiled mischievously. After I had arranged everything else, I wrote a small note.

I snuck to Danny's temporary bedroom and put the badger and the note there, leaving the note open so could see it. It read, _A badger, for the Little Badger_. I was smart enough to make it so he couldn't tell who wrote it. I looked around and realized this room kinda resembled the one in Fenton Works. I wasn't sure whether to find that sweet or creepy. I saw a Fenton Thermos lying around and rolled my eyes. Even on vacation, he's paranoid. It didn't take long until I heard yelling from downstairs. I couldn't tell what she was yelling about, but it was definitely Alice.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, curious as to what was happening. I saw Legend in there, suspiciously looking at Vlad, who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. I could tell the look in her eye that she had a plan. I glanced at the door that led from the hallway to the kitchen. All the others were peeking into the kitchen, not looking sure of what to do. Legend put her eyes into 'puppy-dog mode' and put her plan into action by asking, well, more like demanding Vlad,

"Vlad, take us to McDonald's!" I raised my eyebrow and looked at Vlad, to see his reaction. He simply sipped his coffee and continued reading while he answered.

"No. Why do you want go anyway?" Legend looked back at the group with a smirk. My eyes widened as I realized her plan. I then smiled as she got to the best part of her plan.

"Guys, let's explain things to Vlad- in song." We all stepped to the middle of the kitchen, took a big breath, and started to sing.

_"Because there's foooooooood there!"_ It was obvious that even though we were all, surprisingly, in tune, Vlad was irritated with our choice of delivery.

"There's food in the kitchen." Deciding the song wasn't doing the trick, Alice whined,

"But we likeeee the food there." Hoytti decided to appeal to his Packers-obsessed side. He took out an Ecto-Sword he seemingly got from nowhere, and aimed it at the general direction of his Packers collection. Honestly, why Vlad even liked the Packers was beyond me. _Seahawks is where it's at!_

"Do you want me to Destroy your packers stuff?" He raised an eyebrow, but I could see he was slightly worried that he might actually be able to do some damage.

"I have no idea where you got that, but I highly doubt you know how to use it correctly." Hoy seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Oh, really?" He threw the sword, intending to hit the Jersey. I internally sighed as I realized what the Jersey said. The name on the back was 'Masters' and the jersey number, of course, was number One. I gasped when the sword missed it's mark and nearly impaled F.G., who was standing a few feet from the jersey. She quickly backed away from the sword while throwing dirty looks at Hoy.

"Dude! Are you trying to murder me?" Hoytti shrugged and looked back at Vlad, smugly.

"Well, I can throw it in the right direction." F.G. glared, and hissed at him.

"You dieeeee tonight, Hoytti." Hoytti worriedly looked at Legend, almost pleading.

"Please keep an eye on her tonight" Legend smiled back at him, almost seeming genuine. Almost.

"Sure." She walked away and started muttering to herself. I ignored her after that and tried to reason with him.

"Vlad, you seriously crazed-up Fruit loop, will you just take us to McDonald's before Kassy and Hoytti destroy the whole place?" Almost as if on cue, there was the very loud sound of something being ripped and something else shattering. We all looked at the source of the noise to see Legend holding up some ripped satin curtains, almost as though she were guilty about it.

"I think I broke it." Hoy, directly to her left, held up a shard of a glass vase. I looked to see more of them scattered around the pedestal the vase used to sit atop.

"Me too." F.G. smiled at this, as though it were all a game.

"Oooh, we're breaking stuff now?!" She ran over to the fridge. She soon turned away from it, plastic milk jug in hand. She raised it high into the air before shouting, "Bombs away!" She dropped the milk jug and it easily broke, making milk splash everywhere. Sam and Vlad, unfortunately, got completely soaked by the explosion, ruining their black clothes/hair. As the milk dripped off of them, I could tell that their faces were contorted into expressions of fury. Alice and Blue looked at F.G., eyes wide as they spoke in unison,

"I think you might've just made a big mistake, F.G." Sam was whispering to herself, holding in her rage.

"Don't kill, don't kill..." Vlad's eye was simply twitching. I categorized Sam as the lesser of the two evils and tried to keep Vlad calm enough for F.G. to regain her senses and escape.

"O.K. Vlad, calm down. She-" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw F.G. run out of the room. I sighed in relief as I stepped away, "My work here is done." Danny, not sure what to make of this, asked Vlad,

"So, are we going to McDonald's?"

"Just. .the. limo." Vlad's voice was so quiet we only just barely caught a couple words, but we got the message. We all ran out to the limo, both excited, and nervous. Excited, because McDonald's, to teens, was one of the best food places. Nervous, because we would all be in a car with an angry Sam and Vlad. F.G. was trailing behind, trying to catch up to us.

"Wait for me!" _God, I hope nothing bad happens._ Though, from the sick feeling in my stomach, I somehow knew my prayers would go unanswered.

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Sorry about the delay! Well, let's see if I can survive next chapter, hmm? Kasena, out!**


End file.
